Bella Teller
by decadenceofmysoul
Summary: Bella was never a Swan, but a Teller and Charlie was not her father, but was her godfather. She was sent to Charlie at the beginning of Mayan war, for her safety.
1. Chapter 1

Bella was never a Swan, but a Teller and Charlie was not her father, but was her godfather. She was sent to Charlie at the begining of Mayan war, for her safety.

A/N: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer and Kurt Sutter

It had been a year since Clay and Jax sent her off to Charlie's. A terrible year at that. She still didn't understand why they didn't just send her to Tacoma. It didn't matter anymore now. In her year away from home she became slightly jaded and extremely violent, but who could blame her after what Edward fucking Cullen did. Charlie couldn't deal with her bullshit any longer since his daughter, Angela was due to return home from college. So Bella packed all her stuff up and hit the road to return to Charming.

{Time skip}

She had drove pass the "Welcome to Charming" sign and sighed. She wasn't sure if coming back would be a relief to herself or just add more drama to her life. At this point she just didn't give a shit. She debated on whether to drive straight home or over to TM. "Well might as well get all the 'happy you're home' bullshit out of the way." She muttered under her breath as she pulled into Teller-Marrow Automotive.

Gemma noticed a new F150 black with baby blue flames that trailed down the sides of the truck from a small flaming mustang running that was on the tailgate to larger one that stood proud on the hood. Lowering her sunglasses, Gemma watched the driver slowly exit. She stood there in shock for a minute. "I'll be damned,' she yelled gaining everyones attention. 'Babygirl is that you?" She motioned Bella over and wrapped her arms around her. Bella tensed in Gemma's arms until she released her. "What happened?" Gemma ask. Bella didn't get a chance to answer back as she was sweep up into air spun around by Jax, who was then followed by Clay and the rest of SAMCRO. Each person Bella embraced she would tense and she knew it wouldn't go unnoticed, but she just couldn't go there right now. Not while it was still fresh in her memory, the pain was still fresh and the scars had yet to fade. Clay and Jax made eye contact with one another and Jax gave Clay a nod in an unspoken conversation before Jax grabbed her hand and walked them over to the Clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was so tense and the flashback were still fresh with every touch. Bella didn't even notice she was lead into the Clubhouse by Jax. Dazed and slightly confused she tried to focus on her brother's voice. Bella only heard bits and pieces. "Are...alright? ...happened? Who...this?" Jax said shaking Bella slightly. Jax ran his hand down his face and sighed.

"She's in shock or something." Jax told Gemma and Clay. Clay turned to the guys and called Chibs over for him to check her out. Chibs walked over and knew from the look in Bella's eyes it was not shock. "Jackie-boy, it isn't shock that she be suffering. It looks ta be that she is stuck in some sorta flashback. Must a been triggered when we touched her." Chibs explained to everyone. Gemma clutches onto Clay and looks to Bella with such concern.

***Flashback*** **(Slightly graphic - maybe triggering)**

_We got back to Charlie's house after the party Edward drugged her to. He walked Bella upstairs into her room and let her change. While Edward had make a quick call. Bella got into bed and waited for him to get back. Once Edward returned, he was so fast Bella was barely able to recognize that it was Edward as he began to hover over her. She jumped a little because in her slightly drunken and stoned state it made Bella dizzy and confused. Bella was beginning to slowly slip in and out of consciousness, but she could still feel Edward's hands roam and grab at her body, Bella tried to push Edward off her or to yell get off her, but she had no strength left in her. Bella heard the sound of a zipper, she knew what was coming next, but she was frozen in fear. She began to feel tears streaming down her face and the last thing Bella felt was Edward ripping her clothes off in a haste, as he shoved his way inside her. Once he's done, Edward kisses Bella's cheek. "Your such a good little slut. You'll be mine soon!" He whisper yelled in her ear. It was to much for Bella to take that she succumbed to the darkness._

***Flashback Ends***

Suddenly Bella goes wide-eyed and screams before passing out. Being the closest to Bella, Happy is able to catch her before she falls to the floor. "Jax, I think you need to call Tara to check her over." Happy said with his raspy tone. Jax quickly got his phone and dialed in haste. Everyone hoped maybe Tara could give them something on was has happened to Bella.

**A/N: Sorry for not being so quick to update. Internet box was broken and now in the process of being replaced. Update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Tara finally arrived TM, she was completely confused. It wasn't until she walked in the club she began to understand. Taking a second glance she recognized the figure to be Jax's little sister. Jax and Chibs gave Tara all the information they had on what occurred. But Tara recognized the look that Bella wore. _'She was raped'_ Tara thought.

"Ok, Happy can you please place Bella on Jax's bed?" Tara asked.

With a quick nod of the head Happy took off down the corridor towards Jax's dorm. Happy gently placed her on the bed and placed a small kiss to Bella's forehead before leaving. Tara rapidly blinked her eyes at what she just witnessed before shrugging her shoulders. _'The fuck was that!'_ Tara thought.

Tara slowly began to peel off Bella's shirt to get a better asessment of her injuries. Bella was covered in bruises and scars that where in different stages of healing. Tara felt around her ribs and noticed that two ribs on Bella's right side was fractured and one on her left side was broken. As Tara pulled down Bella's pants Tara noticed sever bruising and dried blood on Bella's hips and pussy was savagely ripped apart. Well there was no doubt now as to whether Bella was raped or not. Shaking her head she began to clean up and unconscous Bella and putting some loose fitting clothes on her. Once Tara was done she returned to common room and told Halfsack to get her a beer. After Tara took a sip of beer everyone began to crowd around her shooting off several questions. But Gemma's question stood out from the others.

"Tara, what the hell happened to my babygirl?" Gemma demanded.

When Tara finally told everyone what she had found the room errupted in complete chaos. The noise echoed down the corridor as Bella began to stir. Blinking several times in confusion as she looked around the room. Bella finally noticed she was in Jax's room but couldn't understand how she got there. She slowly sat up before getting her barrings to stand as Bella heard the yelling being to escalate even more. _'How long was I out?'_ She began to wonder.

"Ugh... I feel so stiff." Bella said out loud to herself.

"And you should be with all your injuries. Here take these and drink some water." Tara told Bella catching her completely off guard as she gave her some pain meds.

"So how long was I out for?" Bella voice crackled questioning Tara.

"A few hours..." Tara trailed off.

Bella looked at Tara with such haunting eyes. And asked the one question she afraid to be answered.

"Everyone knows don't they?" Bella quietly asked.

With a nod from Tara, Bella collapsed to the floor sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minute of sobbing on the floor, Bella decided it was time to face her family. She headed to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. Taking a deep breath, Bella descended into the main room. She looked around the room hoping no one looked at her with pity in their eyes.

"Hey..." Bella said trailing off not know what to say.

Jax was tired of silence and wanted answers. The rest of the guys were restless as well. That's when Happy decided to step closer to Bella, with only a step remaining between them. Everyone held their breath and waited for Bella to react. Stretching his hand out to her.

"Come here, BabyBell." Happy said softly with a gruff tone.

Bella looked up and Happy's eyes. He gave her a look which in return she rolled her eyes back at him. A quick jerk of Happy's head towards everyone. Bella glared at him before giving him a slight nod. Bella took the final step closer to Happy before she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"You both done with that silent conversation bullshit?" Gemma said sounding annoyed.

Bella quickly whipped around to face everyone.

"Well tough shit, Ma. I just needed a moment with my old man." Bella said as she continued to glare at her mother.

"Old man!? Since when?" Jax asked slightly confused.

"Jesus, Jax, we have been together since a year before you and Clay decided to ship me off for my own good. Hell even Happy agreed with you, thinking I'd be safe. Which by the way, I wasn't! Since I arrived in that backwater town of Forks, I have been stalked by a family of weirdos, harassed, beaten, and ra... ped." Bella yelled as her voice cracked at the last word.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

Happy turned Bella to face him. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up till Bella's eyes met his.

"Baby, who?" Happy asked with such a raspy tone.

Tears began to build up in her eyes. As a tear rolled down her cheek, Bella gasped and started to shake slightly.

"It was his family and him." Bella told Happy.

"Give me a name, Isabella!" Happy demanded roughly.

"Ed-dw-ward C-cul-len" Bella stuttered out.


End file.
